Fontcest drabbles
by suigintoulover811
Summary: Here are a bunch of drabbles or ideas of stories that never made it into the final draft. Some are alternate ideas I had for some of my stories that I decided to discard(but beware some may have spoilers for the coming chapters).
1. the perfect alpha (Fontcest)

"I'll become the most perfect alpha for you!"

Eight year old papyrus stood there a few feet behind his brother as sans stood in shock.

"W-what...?"

"I said that I'll become the perfect alpha for you sans!"

Sans seemed at a lost of words. He was joking right? They were at least five years apart. Plus, brothers weren't supposed be mates not ever. Sans shuffled on his feet bit as he tried to find a way to turn down his brother lightly.

"Pap...we can't." Papyrus then started getting upset, almost on the verge of tears. Sans winced at the tears. He went to grab papyrus' hand and lead him home but papyrus didn't want to budge and was practically being dragged home.

"Why?! Why can't I be your alpha?! Is it because I'm too young?! I'll get taller-!"

"Pap, that's not it. It's just that we can't, it's wrong. Please understand papyrus, that we can't be like that. You can find another omega I'm sure-"

"No! I don't want another omega! I want you and I won't go home til you say so!" Papyrus then had sans let go of his hand and landed on his little nonexistent rear sobbing. Luckily they were just leaving from playing in the snow in the forest, so there was no one around to see the little skeleton brother cry.

Sans didn't know what else to do.

"Paps, please listen to me, we just can't okay? I'm sorry but it's just the way it is please believe me paps if I could, I would be your omega-" papyrus was having none of it as he began to sob harder. It was obvious that papyrus didn't liked what he heard and would stop crying til he got what he wanted. His dad always told sans he shouldn't be spoiling him all the time. Sans tried again as he went to cup papyrus' skull. "Pap, please stop crying, you can find another mate and even bett-" louder crying came as he tried to explain. Sans then gave a sigh as he decided to pick him up instead. Papyrus flailed a bit, but immediately stopped as the last words were said to finally make him stop. "Okay, okay...you win. You have me out of ideas." Papyrus then started to snuggle into his brother as he was carried home. Sans then chuckled. "You have me wrapped around your little bony finger paps."

"So does that mean you'll love me and only me?" Sans then smiled warmly.

"Yes, of course."

"Then no more alphas for you!" Papyrus exclaimed as he squeezed sans harder. Sans then let out a laugh.

"Yes. No more alphas for me." They trudged through the snow to snowdin where their father waited with a scolding glare for staying out too long.

After a long lecture, sans then carried his baby bro to his room to sleep. As he tucked him in those words that papyrus said to him rang in his head again.

'No more alphas for you!'

No more alphas. Sans kissed the top of his little skull.

'Yes. No more alphas for me.'

Sans walked out of the room with thoughts filling his head.

Sans can't have any alphas.

Besides, He was a beta.


	2. The Skeleton King (swapfellcest)

Papyrus couldn't believe it. He would become king. the king of skeletons to be precise. he didn't even ask for this either. He was just another skeleton in the crowd! If this wouldn't be happening his dust would mean nothing a gust of wind. yet he here he was, sitting in his now new chambers a day before the ceremony. Where he would be married to the retiring king's son, Sans. He already knew Sans hated him to the very bottom of his soul. Even though Sans was an heir, he was weak and fragile. So his father wanted to marry sans to someone strong so he could keep him safe and there Sans was positioned as the new queen of the skeleton kingdom. No wonder why he hated him.

That's how he got all roped into this mess. In order to find the perfect heir to take over the old king's position, he decided for a traditional way to declare a female skeleton heir's hand, a tournament to the death. Papyrus was already a very strong and powerful skeleton himself. His powers were not like any ones ever seen before. He can become very dangerous when drove to a certain point or if he wanted to. but he was pretty lazy and apathetic. But for his incredible power was why some of the skeletons of the kingdom pushed or well forced him to compete. Of course that all went down hill when it happened. At first it was a giant cluster of skeletons fighting with their sharpen bones and special attacks. some have even lounged at his which was fairly easy for him to doge the attacks. But that was all he did. Some of the crowd of the audience roared and shouted for him to fight. This was really aggravating to him as he wondered why he agreed to this in the first place.

That's when he suddenly felt a sound ringing in his head. Was it him or was the giant noises in the stadium started to get quieter. it was then he blacked out. when he snapped out of it, he was staring at the floor. There was blood and...dust. Looked at his hands and saw that he was covered in it too. He wasn't sure whether it was his or someone else's. He soon noticed that the battle field in the stadium was empty. He then looked at the audience. everyone was in absolute shock and terror. Silence. Then a massive uproar of cheers and applause was ringing throughout the stadium.

'What happened?' he thought as he looked up to where the king and the prince sat. The king sat there with a smile and nodded his head towards him with pride. Sans, though, sat with a neutral look on his face. But he felt his eye lights intently stare at him. One he knew would probably be hate, but that was least of his concerns. What ran through him was shock. Not of what he had done, he has had his fair share of a few murders from time to time. It wasn't the king's or sans' reaction either. But it was what had happened. How had it happened? He was always conscious whenever he used his powers. But why did it happen like that and without his will. He snapped out of his daze as he realized the king and sans themselves were standing in front of him. He didn't what to do. Should he bow? Should he say 'Hey, sorry, I think this a mistake but I don't think I really killed these other skeletons and I never really wanted to be apart of this so thanks but no thanks I'll see my way out nearest exit.' he wasn't given that much of a response but he felt the king put his arm around him as he snapped out of his thoughts as the king put a hand on his shoulder.

"My boy, I cannot say of how amazed I was to see that performance! I'm quite impress, how come I've never heard of you before. Though that hardly matters. What matters is that you've proven yourself that you're fit to rule over my throne! And the husband to my beloved son." The king loops an arm around his small son as he brings sans closer to him. "I knew the moment I saw you dodging all those attacks those amateurs were trying to bring your way."

"Last time I checked, father, you called him, if I remember correctly from your words- a..."Weakling running from battle." Sans butts in with a rather crude tone in his voice as he continues to stare at papyrus. The king quickly sends a stern glare towards his son at that remark but quickly brushes it off. He then laughs.

"Nonsense sans! I was merely talking about the others in the crowd!" he quickly grabs papyrus' and sans' hands to intertwine with one another. papyrus then takes another look at sans. looked rather small and cute with his stature. He held two scares on his left eye but that didn't stop the beauty that radiated off of him. His pearl white bones were round and smooth compared to his rather rough jagged ones. He can't help but feel mesmerized with how beautiful he looked. "I'm sure you two will make a strong powerful heir!" papyrus gulped as he tried to smile towards his soon to be lover and queen. But sans only gave a neutral stare.

He heard a knock sound at his door chambers. He sat upright as he was about to doze off. 'It must be the seamstresses.' papyrus thought as he sat and waited to be finally fitted into his outfit for tomorrow. At first he said he could dress himself, but apparently the servants felt like they should be punished if he did. So he really had no choice. He feels like he'll never get used to royal life. He then heard another knock as he didn't beckon them in.

"U-uh you can come in." He was shocked to see the door open to his fiance. Sans. he stood there in his night gown as he closed the door. "S-sans...I didn't know you were-what are you doing here?"

"Are you saying that going to spend the night with my fiance is a crime?"

"Uh no! It's nothing like that it's just that- don't we have to wait until the wedding?" After papyrus spent at least half a month in the palace, he knew sans was a very stubborn, prideful skeleton. The king told him that he inherit it from his mother which "surprisingly" sans inherited looks from as well.

Sans then walked over to the bed and decided to make himself at home in his bed.

"As if a wedding has to stop me." sans says as he was snugly under the covers. "Get in the bed. I sent off the seamstresses for tomorrow." he mutters.

"But the ceremony is tomorrow, and the wedding. We-"

"As if that matters." sans rolled to the side facing away from him. Papyrus and the rest of the castle knew that there was tension between him and sans. People began rumors about sans saying, that once the two have an heir he'll kick him out and out of the picture. He knew they were simple rumors, but they couldn't help but get to him. And with sans, he didn't even bother the verify it or not. But one things for sure is that he absolutely loathes him. Papyrus sighs.

"Look, I get it. It would make sense you would be mad because your father gave you the role as the next queen, and would even suck to be married to someone like me. But I never asked for this okay? So could you at least try to make this work between us?" There was a silent pause between the two. He felt like sans probably went to sleep instead of just listening to him. He let out a huff as he was about to go to bed-

"Why do think I cheated to make you win the tournament?" Papyrus then immediately turned around to see sans turn the other way around to stare at him. Sat there in shock.

"What...?"

"My father, "The King" was one of the few generations in the royal family to not learn about our magic blood coursing through our bones, so of course he wouldn't know, and never will. The thing is, papyrus, we royals can control any skeleton in the kingdom to our will. Especially their magic. At this point, I think you can piece together the puzzle of what happened that day." It all came crashing down on him as it all made sense. It was sans. Sans took control of him and made him kill all those skeletons in the stadium. But one question only stood out to him now.

"Why?"

Sans then got up and sat in his lap straddling him. And for the first time, sans fondly smiles at him.

"Because...I love you papy. We've actually met once before, though you may not have remember after all, it was such short sweet bliss." Sans the clanked his teeth with papyrus. Papyrus couldn't help but kiss back. He felt so heavenly against him. He groaned as it got rougher and bucked his hips. Sans gasped as he broke the kiss. "But that doesn't matter now, because I have you with me. I wanted to be yours for so long. I wouldn't have any heirs if they weren't yours." Desire took over both of them as they sensually grind against one another. Their ecto-genitals form from the pressure as papyrus' clothed erection presses at sans' slick exposed cunt. Sans then guided papyrus' hand towards his heated core. He openly moans as papyrus began to finger him. Sans' hips began to bounce as his finger hit deeper inside him. "Now there was a reason why I'm here, and I was sure I wanted to skip tomorrow and have the wedding night now?"

How could not say no? After sans professing his love to him and suddenly have him ride his fingers? Papyrus gave no response as all he did was pounce the smaller skeleton.

**(YES! ANOTHER DRABBLE! I ACTUALLY HAD THIS CONCEPT IN MY MIND FOR A WHILE. AND IT'S FINALLY DONE! ****THERE ARE GOING TO BE A BIT MORE OF THIS STORY CONCEPT AND A LITTLE HINTS OF SANS' AND PAPYRUS' RELATIONSHIP WITH ONE ANOTHER AND WHY SANS KNEW HIM. BUT THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THAT CHAPTER. HAVE A BIT OF SMUT WHILE I'M AT IT. BYES!)**


	3. A little playdate (ut, uf, us, and sf)

(For starters: the papyruses are dogs and the sanses are cats but they can go from their animal forms to their skeleton forms, but with dog ears and tails for the papyruses and cat ears and tails for the Sanses. And there are two owners which are frisk and character(their both also gender neutral). Frisk owns the papyruses and chara owns the sanses. Do we got this clear? Okay? Okay. Now you may continue.)

Edge, stretch, and mutt were rather weary of going to this 'new friend's' house their owner, frisk, met. But they had to because apparently pupyrus, made a 'new friend' too. Well, they wouldn't say 'friend' really but it's what got everyone else to come together. You see, frisk and this new friend of theirs, decided a little play date so pupyrus and his 'new friend' can be together. And pupyrus' new friend had others too. They never met these others since the day they met, it was just frisk's new friend and pupyrus' new friend there.

(One week earlier)

Frisk took their papyruses out for a walk to the park, there frisk took them off from their leashes so they could play. They all barked and jumped to catch the ball frisk threw their way. They all swabbled around frisk when they were returned the slimy ball back into their hand but that's when frisk noticed,

"Where's pup?" Edge, stretch and mutt then noticed their brother was gone. They then sniffed and followed the sent of pupyrus when he left. Along the way they bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, have you seen a cat near by? My cat was just here with me when in was reading and he suddenly disappeared."

"No I'm sorry. I haven't seen him." Said frisk. "I'm looking for my dog. He ran off just awhile ago while me and my other dogs were playing. Have you by any chance seen him around?"

"Afraid not. Maybe we could help each other find our pets? I'm chara by the way."

"Thanks I would really like the help. I'm frisk. If we find my dog, maybe we can find your cat." After chara and frisk teamed up they walked around looking while the papyruses followed on their brother's trail. After awhile, they then heard faint mewls and growls from a secluded ally.

"Did you hear that?" The papyruses knew it was their brother they ran down the ally. They barked as they called for their brother but what they stumbled into was unexpected. When frisk and chara caught up they stared in absolutely shock of what was transpiring.

Pupyrus was in his second form, panting deeply in bliss as his hips pummeled into the small figure below him. He was on his knees and bent over the small figure that was on it's stomach trying to meet up to pup's hard thrusts. The small figure mewled and lifted his hips more to feel pup hammer a certain part in it's summoned female genital. This smaller figure was a skeleton just like the papyruses but at the same time, the smaller figure wasn't like them. He was something else.

"Sans?!" Chara yelled out. Sans mewled with hearts in his eye sockets as he clawed at the gravel. It was a surprise that sans' smaller form was able to take all of pup's cock inside him. He yelped as his small hipbones were grabbed in a vice grip and was pulled to forcefully meet with larger tougher bones. This caused sans to wrap his tail around pupyrus' thigh bone and let his cunt gush on the thick rod that impaled him.

"That's your cat?!" Frisk yelled out astonished.

"Yeah it is, but that's your dog?!" Chara yelled back.

Pupyrus wagged his tail and howled as he reach his end of his mating with the small skelekitty. The knot on his cock forced itself inside sans' cunt. Sans arched his back as the knot suddenly made him have a second orgasm. Pupyrus rocked his hips as he tried to make sure the knot settled inside. The rest of the pups honestly didn't know what to think.

'Our brother is mating a cat?'

Sans then let out a meow and then knocked out letting out a purr while still connected to pupyrus. Pupyrus went back to his cheery self and barked noticing the others. Pupyrus nuzzled his skull in between sans' shoulder blades as his mate rested peacefully. Pupyrus met sans while he was playing with his brothers. He instantly fell in love with sans and decided to mate sans on the spot. And sans, didn't really care that much and thought pupyrus wanted to be a friend and found him cute.

But that wasn't the case when they ventured too far. Pupyrus and sans transformed to his second form which pup, decided to pin him down and mate him then and there. At first sans freaked out a bit, but gave in when they grinded intimately against one another. Things escalated from there which led them here.

"Pup what are you doing here? We were really worried about you!" Frisk then came over and petted the top of pup's skull.

"Sans what kind of mess did you get yourself into?" Chara smiled a bit as they stroked the back of his little twitching ears.

"I guess these two started taking a liking of one another." Frisk laughed. Pupyrus responded by clanking his teeth on sans' head.

"C'mon Sans, I think it's time we head home." Chara called to him. Sans then woke up from his little nap. He then started to crawl-

Sans and pupyrus yelped in pain as the knot didn't deflate yet. The other papyruses let out whines as their brother was in pain. Sans rattled and hid his flushing skull in his arms. Pup calmed sans down by licking the side of his cheeks. Sans then smiled and gave him a skeleton kiss on the teeth. Chara and frisk cooed at the cute moment.

"I'll guess we'll have to wait until they finish." Frisk said as they saw pup and sans have a loving moment together.

After about 20 minutes of waiting the knot out sans and pupyrus were separated and back in their normal forms. Pupyrus was really upset that his mate had to leave, so frisk and Chara decided they should be together. That when they arranged a play date for next week.

Frisk knocked on the door to chara's house and that's when they heard mews coming from inside. Chara then opened the door with sans in their arms. Pup barked happily and sans mewed in response. They were then brought into the living room and the papyruses were sitting, while pup snuggled with sans.

"Okay, hold on, let me get them down here." Chara said excited as they went back up to get what ever they were getting. Edge was over this as this was going to be something he wouldn't enjoy. Stretch was curious to see what this new friend would bring. And mutt? Mutt was asleep.

But what Chara brought down, made them gawk at the surprise. Chara has other cats that looked exactly like sans, but wasn't sans. One was energetic and playful. One, seemed the act like they were better than the others in the room. The last one seemed like it was the most shyest one and hid behind chara's head.

"Edge, mutt, and stretch, these are sans' brothers. The jumpy one is blue. The spoiled one is black." Black then scowled at his owner at the simple insult but brushed it off. "And this one," Chara then gently grabbed the shy one and put him infront of edge. Edge liked this one. "Is red. He's the sensitive one."

Red and edge stared at one another. Red instantly felt scared as he scampered to hide behind his brothers. Edge then smirked.

Stretch seem rather focused on the hyper one. He was so. Cute. He never knew that something this cute even existed. All he knew was that he wanted to have him.

Mutt was known as the horn dog out of all four of them. Frisk had to constantly stop mutt from humping everything in the house. Upon seeing from what Chara called 'the spoiled one', he found him rather intriguing. He wondered how long it would take him to take this one like pup did with sans. And pup had his mate pinned in just minutes.

Frisk and Chara smiled as they knew they would become great friends they then left them to it as they decided to go into the kitchen and chat.

This play was going to get more and more interesting.

**(Yes!!! Another one! I'm literally trying not to make these so long. There will be future Drabbles that continue the little story. That's all I have to say so bye!!!) **


	4. Not Again (alterfellcest)

Red was trying to get re-accustomed to his old life as queen again. Ever since he was forced out of his safe domain in the ruins, he was brought to his ex lover/mate/husband, edge. After he successfully won red back with a sweet heartfelt song, red decided to stay with him again and things were getting better between the two. After a big rejoice and party upon their queen's return, everything started to get better. Everyone had the feeling of hope that they would reach the surface since their missing queen returned.

Red stared out the window in his chambers that showed a perfect view of the capital. Things have changed since he'd left but at the same time he felt like nothing's changed at all. His thoughts were interrupted when edge came into the room as he set his crown down and sat in the chair near the coffee table with a sigh. Red doesn't turn to him as he sits on the nicely pillowed ledge plainly staring out the window. Edge felt like it was too tense of an atmosphere as he cleared his throat to get his queen's attention. Red doesn't turn his skull but his eyelights shift towards his direction.

"You've been awfully quiet red. What seems to trouble you?" Red stretches until he hears his bone crack. He then relaxed as he eased into the pillows.

"I've just been really tired lately..." edge frowns as he knows that's not the full reason, but he lets it pass.

"Are you not happy here?" Red then actually turned to look at him this time,

"What? Of course I'm happy here. It was lonely in the ruins," Red stared down and fumbled with the black frills of his blood red dress. "It's just...I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Edge got up from the chair and went to the ledge to comfort his queen from what was wrong. He wrapped an arm around red and pulled him close. Red didn't resist as he moved toward his beloved.

"The court talked with me privately." Red answered in a close whisper. "They said that to be able to give more hope to the people is that I should consider conceiving an heir. And I fear that if I do..." Red now started choking on his breath had tears running down his cheek bones. "The same thing might happen like before like our Gaster."

Edge then held a fit of rage as red sobbed into his armor. How dare his court go behind his back and put such pressure on his beloved queen. The anger subsided as red looked up at him.

"Please paps..." red pleaded as he brought himself closer. Edge never hears red call him paps unless red was really vulnerable. "Please, we can't make the same mistake again." Edge leaned down and gave a passionate kiss to his lover. He pulled away and and softly petted red's skull.

"I know. I'll deal with the court, you can relax." Red's shuddering breaths started to slow to a more calming state and leaned into edge's embrace.

"But we will have to have an heir for our blood line at some point." Red said as he cuddled closer. Edge sighed as red was right. They would have to conceive an heir at some point. He was lectured about this topic before when red disappeared. Some nobles took it as opportunity to become part of royal blood. Tons of noble families presented their daughters to edge. To which none caught his eye. They should've known better than to ask a SOUL BONDED monster to choose someone other than their mate. One female monster was bold enough to try and feel him up. She thought it would be smart to win him over by seducing him. He growled and roared at her to be executed. He made it known that the only person to hold a place beside him was red and red only. Soon the topic of a new queen was dropped and no one ever asked again.

"I know."

"You know, but will you do it?" They stared at one another for a while. Their last heir, Gaster, was their one and only child. They probably should've known better than to take in a human and raise it along with their child. The human, Chara, was taken in by red and edge. Gaster and Chara instantly became friends but it didn't last long. Soon Gaster and Chara died and left the underground in sorrow. Their death impacted red and edge terribly, which caused them to part at that point.

"Only if you wish of it sans." Red closed his eyes and gave out a sigh.

"Someday paps. I'm not ready to start again yet. But someday."

((A little angst fluff and continuation of my terrible alterfellcest song fic. There will be another Drabble where the conceiving of the heir will happen(which will be a smut) but that's until later. I guess that's all there is so bye!))


	5. News bloopers (ut,uf,us,sf version)

(This is just the au fontcest gang working in the media company and reenact actual news bloopers. So here's the thing: black and stretch are both the announcers, red is a reporter, sans is the broadcast meteorologist, slim controls the camera, Edge is the social media manager, blue is the news director, and papyrus is the news editor)(some of the actual dialogue is cut a bit because I have no time to type all that shit)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stretch: -arrived in London proudly showing off the little urn- and black I just can't understand how something so small, can be so impressive?

Black: *turns to stretch* well stretch, you would know about that. *turns back to the camera* thank you very much-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red: in Hernando Mississippi where there's been spotting of a cougar-

Slim: *turns camera to zoom up on cat*

Red: that's not it- it looks like a house cat but just feet away-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red: I don't mean to interrupt, but can I try one of these hamburgers?

Random monster: red I would love to see my meat in your mouth. So I've got a burger ready to go-

Red: *turns to slim* it's not the first time I heard that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stretch: it's time to look at your forecast with sans, maybe we can canoodle before we get into about-

Sans: we're _not_ gonna to be canoodling. *mass confusion while laughing* WHAT?

Stretch: *realization* oh I thought canoodle meant chat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans: on-again, off-again, lane closures and_ toe- removals _and towing away cars- *chuckling* I shouldn't say tow-removals that doesn't sound right-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans: especially through late Thursday through Saturday morning-

Blue: *passes by*

Sans: hey blue!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red: taken into federal custody this afternoon, law enforcements are still searching- *papyrus walks up and waves at the camera and leaves*-for that third accomplice.

Red: oh hey it's paps!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

St Patrick's day:

sans and stretch doing an Irish dance*

Stretch: *kicks up, slips, and falls*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(This one's my personal favorite some may remember it as the hello kitty bullet train)

Stretch: launching a new hello kitty themed bullet train-*realizes there are nudes black sent to slim photoshopped in the pictures* what's that- what's that doing in there?

Black: *embarassed* I-I oh my god! You guys! *hides his face in his hands*

Stretch:...what was that?

Black: I'm embarrassed! I'm bright purple!

Stretch: I'm embarrassed for hello kitty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((That's all I can do for now. This probably might be a crack post for now.))


	6. The perfect alpha 2

Papyrus always wanted to be the perfect alpha for sans as long as he can he remember. When he was five, papyrus was the most well behaved five year old ever. He wouldn't throw tantrums and shout or throw throw things when he didn't get his way.

But that was for only one reason. His older brother sans. Gaster told him that he was delicate. Very delicate. At first he didn't understand at all what he meant. I mean sans looked like he was, his bones were smooth, brittle and small. It looked like he was being taken care of very well. But papyrus thought nothing of the sort.

It all changed when their father called them for dinner from the kitchen. Papyrus was playing with his blocks. And Sans went to tell him to put his blocks down and go to the table. Papyrus however didn't want to leave his blocks and just screamed. Sans took a few steps back as papyrus shooed him away. He then smiled.

"C'mon paps, you can come back to the blocks later after you eat. It's you favorite spaghetti-" Papyrus screamed some more at him. Gaster then sighed and walked to the living room. Just as he turned to the front of the couch, papyrus grabbed one of his biggest blocks and threw it as hard as he can towards sans. Gaster was quick to act and grabbed sans who was bracing for the impact that was about to hit his small fragile skull. Gaster held sans close to his chest as sans was rattling his bones.

Sans was hyperventilating. He found it hard to breathe properly. He was crying. That was the first time papyrus ever saw him like that. Gaster then turned a stern gaze to him.

"Papyrus what did I say about throwing things?! Especially at your brother! You could've DUSTED him!" Papyrus then stared down at his blocks and was speechless. He then looked up as sans' sobs now caught his attention. He could've killed him. Sans could've been dead if his father didn't save him. Sans would've dusted. He would've DIED.

After that, Gaster was able to calm sans down and they all got to the table and ate. But Gaster put sans' chair closer to him and farther away from papyrus. Papyrus meekly ate his spaghetti. But it didn't taste that good to him anymore at that time.

After dinner, papyrus was put in time out in a corner. At this point he cried. Not because he got in trouble. But because he almost hurt his brother. When papyrus got out of time out he went back to his blocks. But instead of playing with them. He stared at them. Especially the big one that he threw at sans.

He then picked them up and put them all in the toy chest.

Since then, he was more aware of his brother's fragile condition. Sans had to be on a certain diet so it wouldn't decrease his health and strengthen his bones. Sans could only play with stuffed animals and puppets. Sans had to take this certain medicine to help with his health. And when sans was out with friends, sans had a very strict curfew and he had to be under constant supervision as well. Due to this sans barely had any close friends. But he didn't care that much. Because he had papyrus. And for that papyrus felt so happy for that.

But at the same time he felt guilty. As an alpha he should be able to protect on hurt others. And he almost hurt sans. That's when he decided as a kid that he would be sans' alpha. His and his entirely. How did he learn all about this? When he learned it in school of course!

"Teacher? What's an alpha exactly?" A random monster called out in his 4th grade class.

"An alpha is one of the three roles we monsters fall into when we look for a partner. An alpha is the dominate one that should protect and provide for the one they are mates with."

"What about the other two?" Another asked.

"Well, those are betas and omegas. Betas are rather in between alphas and omegas as they have yet to assert their dominance as an alpha but they are less submissive than omegas are. Omegas are rather the submissive role out of all the three but that doesn't mean they're weak. They can defend and protect their young and can go into a state of defense if the alpha is not present."

"Are any of us alphas or omegas teacher?" The teacher then was at a lost what to say as she laughed awkwardly.

"Eh heh...well some of you are...but I don't think it would be appropriate to say." After school, papyrus really got curious of how all that stuff and went to ask his dad who was the royal scientist.

"Dad, am I an alpha?" Gaster choked on his coffee for a split second as he thought he heard his son right.

"A what?"

"Alpha. We talked about it in class today." Gaster then took another small sip of his coffee as he debated to tell him or not.

'Well he's close to the age sans was when I told him.'

"Well yes, you are papyrus. You-"

"Then is sans an omega?!" Papyrus blurted out in curiosity and excitement. Gaster chocked on his coffee again.

"Well-"

"I'm home." Sans said as he brushed the snow of his boots on the mat. He then rolled his suitcase like backpack inside to the couch. Their father thought a regular backpack would be too hard for sans to carry with all the heavy books on his shoulders so his father took parts of a suitcase and sans' backpack and made him a suitcase backpack so he can travel around school light.

"Sans where were you? You need to take your medicine right after school you know that."

"Sorry, my whole class had to stay an extra 2 minutes due to Aaron and his _horse_ play." Sans winked and Gaster and papyrus groaned at the joke. Sans then went and took a cup full of his medicine mixed with tea and drank it. That's when papyrus had the perfect opportunity to ask.

"Hey sans are you an omega?!" Sans choked on his medicine.

"Am I a what?"

"Are you a-" Gaster then put his hand over his mouth before he can finish his sentence.

"Okay papyrus, I think that's enough. Sans needs to drink his medicine now. How about you go upstairs and start on your homework." Gaster then pushed him a bit out of the kitchen to his room.

The next day it was the weekend, sans and papyrus went to Snowdin forest to play in the snow. It was then papyrus confessed to sans that he would be his alpha. But it tore him apart when sans rejected him. But he eventually got his way when he cried about it until sans finally accepted his confession. He was so happy after that.

Years pasted and papyrus was determined to keep his his word on making sans his. But as they matured, papyrus was starting to get confessions from other female monsters saying that they would like to be his partner. His mate. But papyrus already had someone in mind. So of course he had to turn down all of them.

But that's when he learn of sans being a beta. Sans started getting attention too from other alphas that thought he was a beta because of his fragile form. It was then papyrus started getting possessive. He growled and told those alphas to back off. Papyrus and the other alpha stared intensely at one another. But sans interrupted before things got violent.

"Um sorry about that. It's just my bro. Although I find it flattering I'm sorry but I'm a beta nothing more. Please find someone else that's an omega." Papyrus then stared at sans shocked.

'Sans is a beta?'

The alphas were shocked but were heart broken that the one they admired wasn't an omega. But that didn't stop them.

"It doesn't matter if your a beta."

"What's even good in an omega anyways can't match up to you."

"We still love you sans."

"So please choose one of us."

It was then sans felt like he was put in the spotlight right now. The other alpha started crowding him and giving him anxiety as they begged for sans to choose one of them. Papyrus growled and embraced sans and he yelled.

"Didn't you hear him?! He said he's not choosing any of you! Just leave him alone!" No one's ever seen papyrus give off such strong sent of dominance and the other alphas then were silent and then decided to leave.

Once everyone left papyrus looked down at sans who was rattling. He was hyperventilating like before. Papyrus petted his skull and began to calm him.

"Shhhh...it's alright sans. It's alright. I'm right here." Papyrus carried sans home and they sat on the couch in silence.

"You're a beta."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You lied to me."

"I'm sorry."

Papyrus hugged sans tighter and sans whimpered. Sans stars up as him confused.

"Pap-" sans then saw papyrus staring intimidatingly at him.

"Why did you lie to your alpha...?"

"Papyrus, I told you years ago we can-" papyrus roughly smashed his teeth with sans sans tried to push him away but papyrus held him down and closer to him. Papyrus then went down to nip at his vertebrae and lick it with his orange tongue. He used his healing magic on him and bit down. Sans gasped and froze like he was stung. Papyrus held his wrist that tried to stop him and growled. They sat on the couch in silence while papyrus not him and healed him at the same time.

Papyrus can taste the iron of sans' blood on his tongue. Papyrus then stopped and began to lick the wound. Causing sans to gasp sensually. After they were done and sans' bite mark was a visibly noticeable, they wouldn't let go yet. Sans wrapped his legs around papyrus' pelvis. They began rocking back and forth with one another. They were so lost in the moment with each other. Hey moan and gasp as their most intimate parts rub against one another. Papyrus then began to get impatient and began to quickly start undoing-

It was then they heard the keys jangling of their father's outside. The brother quickly began to freshen up and try to look normal so their father wouldn't suspect a thing. Gaster opened the door to see his son on the couch watching tv.

"My you two seem to be lazy today." Papyrus and sans pretend to look up and finally notice him and awkwardly laugh.

"Yup just us being lazy today. Just the two of us. Right pap?" Sans then nudge his arm.

"Oh yes. Definitely. Totally lazy today."

"Well lazy or not, sans, you need to take your medicine." Sans then got up from the couch to go to the kitchen.

Hours later their father was called back to work for something and he had to leave which left the brothers alone. In the house. Together.

Papyrus roughly grinds his clothed cock up into Sans' cunt. Sans gasps as he pushes his hips down on papyrus. They rock papyrus' bed back and fourth as the begin to get desperate.

"Pap...I want it in me." Sans gasps in excitement. The pleasure was riling them with desire to become one with one another.

They begin to pull down their lower clothing eagerly. papyrus positions sans above him. Sans should have enough slick to be able for him to fit right. Papyrus begins rubbing the tip and sans moans openly for fulfillment of their mating.

"Paps please. Don't dick around with me. Heheh" papyrus growls and slams sans down. Sans screams and moans with pleasure and pain.

"Ah paps! So big! So good!"

"Don't make jokes at this point brother. I can stop this at any moment so you better make it up to me and start moving." Sans whimpered a bit. He'd be so sad just having this cock leave his insides. It's so warm and hot. It's so good too. He then lifted his pelvis and went back down. Papyrus groaned and rolled his skull back on the pillow. It was then sans found a rhythm and started to move quickly.

"Oh paps. It's so fuckin good. It's so big. Ahh oh my god-!" Papyrus took in the praise and bucked his hips. The sound of joined magic, moans, and the creaking of a twin bed filled the room.

3 hours later*

Papyrus moved his hips roughly as he plowed into sans. Sans' body moved with each movement and he openly moaned with each thrust.

"Paps. Paps. More. Please fuckin give me-"

"Boys! I'm home. Boys?" Papyrus stoped mid-thrust and sans covered his mouth to stop himself from finishing his sentence. Papyrus pulled out and sans quickly closed his legs they quickly dismissed their magic and sans teleported to the other side of the room on his bed and under the covers.

They heard their father come up the stairs. They hear the door open.

"Boys?"

He's shocked to see their sons tucked up and asleep. He chuckled and closed the door. It suddenly reminded him of the time when they were just children and would snuggly get in bed and sleep with their toys. At times he with they would stay kids a little longer. But he can keep them young forever. Especially sans. He can't keep babying him and keeping him from other people. He's seventeen already. He can't keep holding on forever. He began to walk to his room all the way down the hall.

After they were sure they were sure that their father was in their room sans then silently went back to papyrus' bed. They began to cuddle together and they decided that they'll continue another day. But they didn't deny that they wished they continued right now. But they were afraid their father would come in on them.

But papyrus and sans were happy either way. Maybe when they got older they would run away and become mates.

((Yes another Drabble...who am I kidding I went fuckin nuts with this. But yes! Another chapter of this little did you know that it was smut. *cough*Now I'm going to finish the other few wips that I have yet to get to*cough*))


	7. when did I ever feel that way? (Part 1)

"Pap...I have something to tell you..."

Papyrus stared at sans as he slowly stopped stirring his spaghetti. He turned the stove off and turned to face him.

"Yes, brother?" Sans was slightly shifting his feet in his slippers as he didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him.

"I-I know that what I'm about to tell you is something I shouldn't be feeling but..."

"Sans...are you feeling depressed again...?" Sans stared shocked at him. It was only two months ago where sans brought his severe depression into light. After that papyrus had kept close tabs on where sans was, what sans was doing, and how he's doing. They made a bit a progress and brought some secrets out in the open as well. But there was one last secret that sans kept from papyrus for a long time.

"Um no...it's not that it's just...I've been keeping one last secret from you and I just wanted to get it off my chest." Papyrus knew that all the secret he kept was extreme and mind boggling of how long he kept these secrets. But this last one, he thinks he can at least handle this one.

"...okay brother. If you want to, you can tell me anything." Papyrus comforts him by holding his hands in his own. Sans heavily breathed in as he thought this was it. He was going to tell him. There's no turning back now.

"Pap...I...I love you. More than a brother should. And- and I can't stop thinking of you because of how cool you are, your brave, charismatic. You're-you're everything I'm not. And I adore that about you. These feelings are what make me want to stay by your side and- I just- I love you!" Sans stared down in shame as he finally let it out. Papyrus doesn't say anything. But sans could feel papyrus hold on his hands loosen.

Everything was quiet.

"...brother. That's...that's..._gross_." Sans flinched at the small insult that broke his soul into pieces. "Brother why- _how_ could you ever feel that way. It's _wrong_. It's _disgusting_."

Soon papyrus was a few feet away from sans who was now weeping shamefully. Sans couldn't bear to look at papyrus but he knew the expression he was wearing as he looked at him. Pure disgust.

Sans was so overwhelmed by guilt and shame, he teleported right out of there. He feels the depression he once had over come his emotions. All he ever wanted to do now was disappear off the face of the earth.

Days passed and papyrus started avoiding sans at that point. He always gave him this look whenever they were in the same room. As if he couldn't stand him. This was amplifying his suicidal thoughts as more tension grew between them.

Sans can't take this anymore. He's done with this. He's over this. No one will miss him when he's gone at this point. Not even papyrus. Now here he was. At the dump at the edge of the waterfall to the abyss. As he stared down he felt like the black pit was welcoming him towards it. Like this was fate. Sans' tears fall from his face. He sees his tears descend down the abyss of nothingness. Now it was his turn to follow with them

He whimpered and hugged himself. More tears started running down his cheek bones. His bones rattled as he was so scared but. He knew he had to do this- no, he wanted to do this. He came here at his own will. No one told him to. Sans took shaky breathes as he tried to calm his nerves. With the last of his shaky breaths he quietly whispered:

"Papyrus...I'm so sorry..."

And he took a big leap.

**(I am literally sorry, I cried so hard while writing this some people who passed by seeing me cry while doing this, actually got concerned so you think your the one one who got upset reading this think about the author who cried while writing this. And as you can see from the title, there will be a bit more parts that's all I have for this drabble the second part will some out shortly) **


	8. when have i ever felt that way (part 2)

Papyrus felt resent towards his brother after he confessed that he was in love with him more than a brother should. It disgusted him. It was incest! It was wrong! But he couldn't stop thinking about what sans said about him. He said he was charismatic and that he adored him. Everything he was is what sans loves about him.

Papyrus wanted sans to tell him more of how he felt about him. When he looked at his sockets when he confessed, he could tell there was more than just what he told him. He felt like sans would talk all day about him. And that sent a flutter to his soul.

But then he started feeling guilty. Guilty of how he acted and ridiculed sans like he did. It was improper and foolish of him. He needed to make this right. So what better way than to greet sans home with a loving smile and two plates of spaghetti. He had to do this right if he was going to redeem himself of hurting sans' feelings. When he finished he stared in awe of how much sans would love it.

Now all he had to do wait.

And he did.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He stared at the time as how much it has pasted. It was already midnight. Sans couldn't possibly stay out that long. He began to worry. He then went out to the snow and headed towards grillby's, but it was closed. He checked the inn, they told him sans never came by.

Papyrus was then starting to feel scared he called alphys to see if she's seen sans any where on the cameras. She told him he only saw him on camera once. He was walking around in waterfall. He then let out a sigh of relief.

'That's good news...now all I have to do is get him back!'

Papyrus then started trudging towards waterfall determined to find his brother and return him home and give him the love he needs and desires. But that's when he got another call from alphys. She called him immediately to the lab to look at what she found. He was about to say he was looking for sans, but he stopped what he was doing when she said it was about sans.

Papyrus watched the screen repeat the horrible scene in front of him over and over again. His tears wouldn't stop flowing. His regret wouldn't stop spreading throughout his whole body. The last words sans quietly whispered wouldn't stop ringing in his head before he took a big leap down the cliff.

He was too late. Sans is gone. He can no longer redeem himself. He never got to tell him. He never got to reciprocate his feelings. He never got to let him know and say "I love you too." And now he never will.

Sans' funeral was the biggest impact to the whole underground. Even the king attended as he said sans was one of his most trusted monsters that worked for him. Sans didn't leave his dust anywhere for them to pour on his most favorite place/object.

So they decided to leave presents and pictures on his sentry post in Snowdin. Papyrus fell into a pit of despair. This was his fault. He didn't want to go out side anymore. He actually thought his spaghetti was terrible. Like he tasted it for what it really is. He had no motivation to go training with Undyne or the royal guard. And his puzzles...

He can't recalibrate a single one of them without bursting to tears. It reminded him so much of how much time him and sans spent together making them.

Every day, he just lays on his brother's mattress in his room crying his name every night. Telling himself he's sorry. Soon he'd fall asleep, crying himself to sleep.

RESET*

Papyrus opened his eyes. 'What...?' He was in his room? Since when have he gone to his room? He then realized that there was no signs of tears. He then quickly got up and went to check his computer to see what day it is.

No way. It's was 3 years before sans committed suicide. Have he gone back it time?! Wait. If he traveled back 3 years then that means...

Papyrus jumped with joy and rushed out of his room to his brother's. He has to be! He just has to! He immediately burst into his room looking around the dark room to see the one he's missed so much.

And there he was. Bundled up in his blankets on the mattress facing the wall. Sans groggily turned his head towards the door with confusion.

"...What is it paps...?"


End file.
